


El paraguas naranja

by nylie



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Gen Fluff, M/M, Rain, bokuto siendo bokuto
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-01
Updated: 2017-07-01
Packaged: 2018-11-21 19:44:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11364330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nylie/pseuds/nylie
Summary: Bokuto corre fuera del gimnasio. Bajo la lluvia. Indiferente. Su paraguas permanece entre los dedos de Akaashi.





	El paraguas naranja

**Author's Note:**

> Esto surgió porque frozenyogurt me pasó [esta](https://twitter.com/haikyu_game/status/875571147500273664) imagen, y de repente tenía un escenario en mi cabeza ansioso por poner en palabras, en vez de, no sé, terminar el otro bokuaka que tengo a medias ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯. Honestamente no esperaba que este fuera mi primer bokuaka pero alas, me pueden con poco. 
> 
> Espero que guste!!

Llueve.

El ensordecedor repiquetear de la lluvia contra el techo del gimnasio comienza como una melodía hueca que el ruido de la práctica apenas les permite escuchar. Bajo el cobijo del techo de chapa, se dedican a ignorarla. Ansiosa, el agua arremete contra las ventanas y oscurece el exterior con fiereza, la indiferencia no detiene a la tormenta.  

Cuando acaban la práctica y Akaashi se para a la puerta, su paraguas abierto y el de Bokuto firme en su otra mano, lo hace con la resignación plasmada en sus labios.

El cielo, encapotado y negro, le devuelve el gesto con burla y le obliga a cerrar los ojos.

Akaashi se vuelve hacia el interior. Allí, Konoha acomoda la capucha de su impermeable sobre sus cabellos, Sarukui aprieta los labios en una fina línea de molestia y, fuera de su línea de visión, Akaashi escucha la voz de Shirofuku retar a alguien; en su mente una frase no llega a tomar forma, se disuelve a medio camino de ser pensamiento cuando Bokuto corre fuera del gimnasio. Bajo la lluvia. Indiferente. Su paraguas permanece entre los dedos de Akaashi.

A sus espaldas, Komi ríe.

Akaashi da por perdida su línea de pensamiento y se resigna con mascullar un álgido―:   _Bokuto-san_.

Bokuto, indiferente, encuentra su mirada y responde sin sorpresa―: _Akaaaaashi_.

Una súplica y un reto enredado en cada tono extra de su nombre, en el acento pautado del sonido de sus labios. El agua golpea en su rostro y Bokuto apena pestañea. Continua ignorando el paraguas en su mano, Akaashi tiene que hacer todo su esfuerzo para no tirárselo por la cabeza.

―Vas a enfermar ―logra decir, razonablemente. A su lado, el resto del equipo sale del gimnasio, sus paraguas correctamente colocados sobre sus cabezas, protegiéndolos de la lluvia. Akaashi los observa, se fija en el paraguas de Bokuto y lo sacude con intención, el naranja brillante contra el gris del día, sus ojos en Bokuto.

Bokuto-san, porque es Bokuto, porque seguramente Shirofuku lo estaba alentando momentos atrás, porque la risa de Komi aun suena entre las gotas de la lluvia, se encoge de hombros, sonríe de lado, da un par de pasos hacia atrás.

(Un par de _saltos_ hacía atrás.)

Chapoteando y mojando sus pantalones hasta la altura de las rodillas. La lluvia cae impertinente sobre sus hombros, Akaashi supone que el agua de los charcos no hace tanta diferencia.

Akaashi da un paso al frente, la lluvia se desliza por su paraguas con la misma fiereza con la que recorre los cabellos de Bokuto, se acuna junto a sus cejas y brilla contra sus mejillas.

Shirofuku coloca una mano en su hombro cuando le devuelve las llaves, tras cerrar la puerta de gimnasio. En sus ojos hay un brillo experto, Akaashi puede leer claramente el mensaje de ellos _: no sé por qué te esfuerzas_.

Bajo la lluvia, Bokuto empieza a caminar hacia la salida de la escuela. Sus pasos ligeros, sus manos abiertas hacia el cielo. El agua cae contra el estómago de Akaashi con el peso de la curiosidad. Sacude la cabeza y se despide de Shirofuku antes de trotar hasta alcanzar a Bokuto.

Ofrece el paraguas de Bokuto a Bokuto sin mediar palabra. Por una vez, palabras es lo que recibe.

―Tienes que sentir el agua en la cara, Akaashi.

Bokuto pasa una mano por sus cabellos, húmedos se quedan donde el movimiento de sus dedos los llevan. Hay risa en su voz, suave como el primer martilleo de las gotas contra el techo del gimnasio.

Akaashi aprieta los labios, esquiva un charco, dice―: No lo creo, Bokuto-san.

El rostro de Bokuto se tuerce de duda, no muy convencido de su respuesta. Sus cejas se aprietan en el centro de su frente y Akaashi sigue las gotas de lluvia que resbalan por el puente de su nariz. Ahuyenta el deseo de quitarlas con sus dedos. En cambio, empuja el paraguas contra el pecho de Bokuto con más fuerza de la necesaria.

―Vas a enfermar ―repite, y evita mirarlo.

―No tienes por qué preocuparte por mí, Akaashi ―la sonrisa en su voz es tan luminosa como el relámpago que ilumina su camino un mero instante. Bokuto da otro salto, se adelanta, gira el mango del paraguas entre sus dedos, la lluvia libre contra su cuerpo. Cuando se voltea, Akaashi puede ver el blanco de sus dientes, el punto exacto donde se acumula la felicidad contra sus mejillas―. Prometo que no te pasará nada, Akaaaashi.

―No creo que esa sea una promesa que puedas hacer, Bokuto-san.

―Puedo intentarlo.

Akaashi se detiene cuando Bokuto lo hace. Es hacerlo o colisionar con lo inevitable. Quizás igual ya es tarde. Cuando Bokuto sonríe como lo hace ahora, él puede ver la sombra de Kuroo-san a sus espaldas, su burla contenida, la idea ya plenamente formada en el frente de su mente, el plan puesto en marcha―, Bokuto-san…

Bokuto se apoya en su paraguas como un bastón, se inclina hacia él con las mejillas enrojecidas. Sus pestañas brillan llenas de gotas, demasiado cerca de su rostro. La advertencia es apenas un suspiro entre ambos y Akaashi no sabe por qué siempre se empecina en una iniciar una batalla que de antemano está perdida.

― _Akaashi_.

Hay intención en cada silaba y cuando Bokuto se mueve, lo hace con la misma determinación con que persigue la trayectoria de la pelota dentro de la cancha. El paraguas se resbala de entre dedos de Akaashi hasta desaparecer y sobre su cabeza sólo queda el cielo. El agua golpea sus párpados con vigor. La risa de Bokuto lo envuelve como un cosquilleo de pequeño roces sobre su cuello.

Akaashi considera cuáles son sus mejores opciones para salir impune por asesinato.

―Bokuto- _san_ ―el honorifico sabe a arena entre sus dientes, se transforma en eco cuando abre los ojos y se encuentra con el rostro de Bokuto de vuelta frente a él. Su expresión tan abierta y encendida como luego de un remate maravilloso. Sí el frío del agua contra su ropa no congeló el aire de sus pulmones, la ferocidad en ojos de Bokuto quizás logre hacerlo.

―Es genial, ¿verdad, Akaashi? Admite que es genial.

―Vamos a enfermar ―insiste, su cerebro entumecido, incapaz de replicar nada más. Extiende su mano, no dice: _devuélveme el paraguas, Bokuto-san_. Bokuto lo escucha igual. Y Bokuto, porque es Bokuto, porque el resto del equipo ha desaparecido de los terrenos de Fukurodani, porque el agua le escurre por el rostro a medias, el resto cubierto por el paraguas de Akaashi, lo eleva hacia atrás fuera de su alcance.

No dice: _ven y tómalo_ , pero Akaashi lo escucha igual.

Bokuto da un salto hacia atrás, Akaashi un paso hacia adelante, Bokuto, Akaashi, uno y otro. No sabe cuándo comienzan a correr. Bokuto no deja de reír, un canto tan fuerte como un trueno que recorre los terrenos, sacudiendo cada paso que toma Akaashi en su persecución. Su propia risa le sorprende, un momento considera si el equipo le perdonará que los deje sin estrella, el siguiente el sonido escapa profundo de su pecho, instantáneo, un paso por delante de la velocidad de sus pensamientos. Sus pies pisan agua dentro de su calzado, sus pantalones se pegan contra sus piernas, llenos de barro y césped hasta por encima de la altura de las rodillas y el agua golpea contra sus antebrazos, la chaqueta enrollada contra su codo.

El paraguas siempre unos centímetros fuera de su alcance, el rostro de Bokuto unos milímetros más cerca.

Cuando lo alcanza, Bokuto está a la entrada de la escuela y Akaashi no tiene consideración cuando lo empuja contra las rejas, se asegura que no pueda volver a escapar, arranca el paraguas de su mano. De repente, sus piernas recuerdan el cansancio de la práctica, el agua pesa en sus ropas y Akaashi no sabe cómo moverse, el paraguas sobre sus cabezas, incapaz de hacer nada para proteger sus cuerpos empapados de pies a cabeza. Aun así, lo sostiene firme entre sus dedos.

Bokuto sonríe, ese gesto afable y eufórico que reserva para las victorias.

 _Un paso atrás_ , ordena Akaashi a sus piernas; antes se mueve Bokuto, su frente contra el hombro húmedo de Akaashi, su risa resquebrajada extendiéndose eléctrica por su cuerpo.

―Admite que es genial, Akaashi.

―Vamos a enfermar ―es todo lo que dice.

Bokuto golpea su nariz con un dedo, devolviéndole su espacio, se encoge de hombros y revuelve sus cabellos. Las gotas que buscaban allí escondite salpican indecorosas a Akaashi y siente el frío en sus huesos.

―Te llevaré sopa, Akaashi.

Bokuto abre su paraguas, sus pies fuera de los terrenos de Fukurodani, la lluvia una llovizna perezosa sobre los charcos en el suelo.

―No podrás llevarme sopa si estás enfermo, Bokuto-san ―replica, alcanzándolo, el nudo en su estómago debatiéndose entre la satisfacción de la victoria y la desazón de su piel fría y sus ropas mojadas.

Bokuto ríe con todo el cuerpo, el paraguas sigue su movimiento, la lluvia se hace hueco entre sus labios. Akaashi arruga la nariz, mira sus zapatos, el estado de su equipo deportivo, las gotas que resbalan por su bolso. El cielo, encapotado y negro, no ofrece disculpas.

Akaashi sonríe y cierra su paraguas.

Bokuto camina a su lado, su paraguas meciéndose, adelante, atrás, sobre su cabeza.

Infalible, la lluvia continúa cayendo.

**Author's Note:**

> Como siempre, gracias por leer! <3 !


End file.
